


Одинокие звери

by AngelinaGrinova



Category: Actor RPF, James Gunn - Fandom, Michael Rooker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gangsters, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaGrinova/pseuds/AngelinaGrinova
Summary: Шакал и Лис всегда были одинокими и только компания друг друга давала забыть на мгновение об этом.
Relationships: Michael Rooker/James Gunn





	Одинокие звери

Они стоят вдвоем около багажника своей машины. Оба в крови, с огромным желанием убраться поскорее и доставить своему боссу тело придурка, который заставил их приложить намного больше усилий, чем обычно. Из багажника доносится болезненный стон, впрочем, всем плевать. Шакал смотрит на Лиса немного ошалевшими глазами и хмурится. Драки он любит, но, все же, еще нужно очухаться после них. Лис же пытается остановить носовое кровотечение и успешно проваливает свою миссию. Нос ужасно болит и дышать тяжело. Его напарник ухмыляется, достает из кармана пачку дешевых и забористых сигарет, берет одну, закуривает. Большинство людей не могут даже один раз затянуться. Шакал с блаженством делает каждую затяжку – он привык к такому с самого детства, тогда у мальца еще не было денег на более-менее нормальное курево. Сейчас денег было в избытке, вот только старая привычка не отпускала. Из его носа тоже течет кровь, но он не обращает внимание. Само пройдет, не сахарный. В отличие от Джеймса. Набирает полные легкие дыма и с наслаждением выдыхает все в его лицо. 

\- Балда, с какого ты подошел к этому придурку, не взяв с собой пистолет? Все могло обойтись более кроваво. Босс башку мне бы оторвал за тебя.   
\- И был бы совершенно прав, идиота кусок. – ответил ему Джеймс и махнул рукой, разгоняя дым около своего лица. Кровь до сих пор пачкала когда-то бывший белоснежным платок. - Моя голова намного ценнее твоей и заменить ее намного сложнее, чем поставить мне в напарники другого вышибалу.

Конечно же, Лис кривил душой на счет замены своего напарника. Хоть он был и совершенно безбашенным типом, и почти что неуправляемым в некоторых ситуациях, заменить его было достаточно сложно. Разговаривал он немного – предпочитал действовать, работа располагала вполне. В его случае, чаше всего в ход шли кулаки или бита по черепушке очередного бедняги, который огорчил босса. Бил с азартом, огромным удовольствием и неким безумием, которое можно было заметить в его глазах. Как будто они все забрали у него что-то дорогое и его уже не вернуть. Останавливался только после неторопливого, но требовательного обращения Джеймса. Мол, хватит уже, бедняге и так осталось совсем немного. Его голос возвращал в реальность и дарил некое душевное спокойствие, остальные только раздражали и делали все хуже.  
\- Не такая она и ценная, если додумалась подойти так близко к опасному объекту. Еще и задница у тебя не очень проворная, раз не успел увернуться. Беда с тобой, да и только! – Майкл зашелся диким смехом и сплюнул кровь на асфальт. Из багажника опять послышался стон и возня. Похоже, пленник очнулся и уже опять был готов принять бой. Жаль только, что последний раунд закончился не в его пользу, и теперь вместо утешающей награды будет долгая поездка в багажнике машины. Ну а еще, конечной остановкой будет смерть. Возможно с косой, а может и с пистолетом. Может, все даже будет безболезненно и быстро, если он сможет вымолить быструю кончину.

Лис проигнорировал звуки, доносящиеся из машины и улыбнулся.   
\- Моя задница тебя не касается. Заканчивай пыхтеть этим дерьмом и сваливаем побыстрее. Мне нужно еще привести себя в порядок к вечеру, да и тебе не мешало бы. Нас вдвоем пригласили на вечеринку в честь сорокалетия сэра Кентина.  
\- Не люблю эти вечеринки, на них всегда скучно и выпить достаточно никогда не дают. Еще и вести себя нужно прилично. Может, я пропущу? – говоря это, Майкл выкинул окурок и сел за руль. Пора уже и в путь.  
Лис только улыбнулся и сел на переднее сидение рядом с Шакалом.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что этим мы проявим неуважение к правой руке главы мафии этого города? Или ты решил свести счеты с жизнью без заморочек, да еще и меня в придачу захотел утащить, а?   
\- Ты когда-нибудь можешь заткнуться или нет? Пойду я с тобой уже на эту вечеринку. Только при условии, что ты достанешь мне приличный костюм. Не хочу возвращаться домой, слишком долго, да и нет никакого желания туда возвращаться. И в свой дом завези, хочу немного отдохнуть перед этой чепухой.  
\- Не знал, что ты такой нахлебник. Ну да ладно, пусть будет так. – Джеймса удивила эта просьба, но виду он не подал. Не каждый день к тебе в гости напрашивается такой человек. Теперь у него есть шанс разузнать побольше об нём. Обычно, после своей, так называемой, «работы» они расходились по домам даже не попрощавшись.   
Было не принято интересоваться делами своего партнера. Хотя и хотелось разгадать эту загадку, которая манила и не давала покоя. Некое навязчивое желание. Ничего, кажется теперь у него появилась такая возможность. Он точно ухватится за него изо всей силы. И не отпустит. Времени еще много. Пока что они едут сдавать тело боссу, есть время пораскинуть мозгами.


End file.
